Don't Leave Cause I Need You
by Unknown289
Summary: Can sorry,shower,hugs and kisses ends with a happy ending? Oneshot. SanzoGoku.


**Summary-** Can sorry, shower, hugs and kisses ends with a happy ending???

"Hey monkey! Where have you been? We've been waiting for your ass for half and hour," said Gojyo sitting in the jeep. All three of them are waiting for Goku.

"Goku can you please get on the jeep now, we're going to the next town before it gets dark," said Hakkai. Goku then jump into the passenger seat quietly.

Sanzo's POV 

What's wrong with him? I know he change, and I even notice that he doesn't whine for food anymore. And it's been awfully quiet nowadays. He's acting serious all the time and now I'm starting to feel that he into turns to me. And he never even come near me anymore, like he's been avoiding me, it…hurts me. I like him…a lot I might say. But now, I hardly even see him. And where did he go when he's not around? Damn monkey.

Goku's POV 

What's wrong with them? Why not just leave me and go on with the journey. They don't seem to need my so call HELP anyway.

Goku did not made a sound during the journey to the other town. Gojyo sleep, Hakkai behind the wheels, Sanzo just do whatevr he always do and Goku just stares down the road and avoiding Sanzo's gaze. By the time they reach the next town, the sky had turn dark. They got down the jeep and follow Hakkai into an inn.

Goku's POV 

Yeah, yeah, I get it. Gojyo and Hakkai and I'm stuck with that damn sexy monk. Although he's always being a cold-hearted bastard but I can't help it. That's just what makes him more attractive. Damn it, now I had to cope with myself and not do anything stupid with him around.

"Take it easy you guys," said Gojyo before walking away.

"Sanzo, we're on the third floor, room 302," said Hakkai, then walks away following Gojyo. Sanzo just nod then walks to the room he and Goku share.

Goku's POV 

Damn, nice ass you have there Sanzo. Okay, that's not a good idea. I 'm really in trouble now I can smell it.

"You, monkey. Next time don't go off without telling," said Sanzo walking over to the window and light a cigarette.

"I'm not a monkey, I have a name. You know what, even monkey have names," said Goku walking over to the other bed to untie his shoes.

"And where the hell did you ran off to all of these times?" ask Sanzo sternly.

Sanzo's POV 

Damn, that makes me sound like an over protective person.

"What do you care? It's not your business anyway, and I'm not a saru," said Goku coldly.

Sanzo's POV 

I don't care? If you only knew, how I truly care bout you.

"It's not my business eh. Maybe we should just leave you,"

"Oh, yeah, great. Maybe you should. It's not like you need a crappy little stupid saru's help. Ain't I right? Genjo Sanzo," snaps Goku and got up with his shoes untie and leaving the room with a loud slam of the door.

Goku's POV 

Damn it, now I've done it. Maybe they should leave me. There's Hakkai, Gojyo and ever more good shooter Sanzo. Why the hell do they need me? I got to get out of here to think and calm myself before I try anything stupid.

Sanzo's POV 

Now I've done it and gotten him mad. Why can't I just kiss him and shut him up. And what's up with the name thing?

After a while, Goku got back and walks over to his stuff. He did not look around. Instead he just set his mind on what he's going to do. He kept chanting 'take clothes, shower, take clothes, shower…' over and over again like a mantra in his head.

"Take clothes, shower…" he took off his shirt and threw it down to the floor then search for a new shirt on top of the drawer where he had set his thing. Suddenly, he felt someone hugging him from behind. The touch of another warm skin behind him sends shiver down his spine. Sanzo was the one hugging him from behind with no shirt on with only his jeans.

"I'm sorry," Sanzo whisper softly.

Sanzo's POV 

Damn it, now what. I thought this was an easy thing to do. I really wanted to tell him how much I lo-, I like him but now might as well just apologize to my sweet little Goku??? The things I do for love…

Goku just stand there not knowing what to do.

"I'm…sorry for what I said earlier…"

Goku's POV 

Am I dreaming or is this just a dream? Did I just hear Sanzo apologizing? Is he going soft now? This is bad. Damn, I just want to hold him he's so close. Now that I think of it, why is he um…hugging me?

"And I'm sorry to call you a monkey. It's really hard for me to do this, but I'm really sor…ry Goku,"said Sanzo forcefully let his ego down.

"I'm taking a shower," said Goku trying to get away from Sanzo's embrace. Sanzo slowly untangle himself from Goku with hurt feeling with what Goku just said. And he hides his hurt espression.

"Can I come with you?" ask Sanzo suddenly out of nowhere. It just slips from his mouth.

Sanzo's POV 

Damn, now I said it. Why can't I just leave him? Man, now I might as well go through with it.

Goku's POV 

Oh my gosh, did I just heard Sanzo asking to come with me to go shower? Okay, maybe I could just let him do whatever he wants. Maybe this is just a dream.

Goku turn half way around and look at Sanzo's serious espression.

"Suit yourself," said Goku and walk to the bathroom opening the door so Sanzo can join him if he's serious bout it. Goku just strip and back facing Sanzo. Sanzo blushes at the sight but strip himself as well. Goku then heard shuffling of fabric behind him.

Goku's POV 

Yup, he's serious.

Goku step into the shower and turns the knob and let the cold-water rush down to his face with him closing his eyes. Sanzo close the door and join Goku. He runs his hand through Goku's back softly and hugs him again. Once again Goku felt another skin at his back making him shiver not from the water but from the body that is pressing against him. And it makes him blush. Sanzo then raise his hand and stroke Goku's hair and slowly kissing his neck. Sanzo nip and suck at his soft flesh. Goku slowly turning around to face Sanzo, golden met amethyst.

"I miss you, Goku," Sanzo whisper softly enough for Goku to hear. Goku put his hands around Sanzo's neck and pull him down a bit and his lips caught Sanzo's into a soft kiss. Sanzo then turn Goku and slam him to the wall and starts kissing him back. He slides his tongue teasingly at Goku's lips asking him permission to enter. Goku open his mouth inviting it in. Sanzo then began kissing him and explore to taste him. After a couple of minute Goku pulls away from the kiss so both of them can breathe. Both Sanzo and Goku look at each other with flush faces.

"I miss you too, Sanzo," said Goku and push away the bangs that slowly making its way down to cover Sanzo's eyes.

**Goku's POV**

Oh my, I can't believe I kiss him and he kisses me back. Are we even in the same topic?

Goku then search for the soap and starts taking his shower. But Sanzo stops him by taking the soap away and start giving Goku his shower.

"Sanzo, you know I'm big enough and very much capable to take my own shower," said Goku.

"I know, but I want to," said Sanzo simply.

After finishing taking their shower, Sanzo walks out first and hand Goku a towel to dry himself. Goku then realize how naked both of them are, with Sanzo standing in front of him all bare and giving him full view from top to bottom. How the sight just turns him on. And how he just wants to grab him but just calm himself. And slowly he averted his gaze from him. Sanzo stops drying himself and walks to stand in front of Goku. He cup Goku's chin and turn it to face him.

"Goku, I'm really sorry for everything," said Sanzo softly.

"I know," said Goku. Then Sanzo grab his hand.

"Sanzo," said Goku huskily and pull Sanzo out of the bathroom and walks over to the bed. Goku loose this grip on Sanzo's grasp and Sanzo release his hold and eyeing Goku sitting on on the bed. Goku then only stares down the floor.

"Goku, look at me," said Sanzo sitting down beside Goku. "I want you to know that I care for you. And whatever I said just now doesn't mean a thing and I really need you," said Sanzo looking at Goku.

"Nice to know that," said Goku with a smile grace upon his feature. Then he climbs to the bed giving Sanzo a good view at his ass. Goku climbs into the cover and laid his head on the pillow.

"Are you coming to sleep with me?" ask Goku. Sanzo then did what was told and laid himself beside him.

"Goku, I need to ask you something. Where exactly did you go all of these times? I hardly ever see you,"

"I need some time, I need to get away from you," Sanzo then raise an eyebrow by hearing it. Goku ran his hand on Sanzo's bare chest. And Sanzo caught it.

"Why do you want to do that?"

"I'm afraid of doing stupid things," then it was a silent. "Sanzo, I love you," Goku whisper out.

Sanzo's widen his eyes not believing it, then turn to look into Goku's eyes to see if he's serious bout it. And as it seems, he is.

"I love you too, Goku," Goku then smile and snuggle into Sanzo's chest.

"You know what Sanzo. I never thought of seeing you naked and lying with me,"

"Believe it. You know Goku you've change. I really love you, and this time don't try to avoid me again,"

"You seem to go very over protective of me, you know. Sanzo, I'm capable of taking care of myself,"

"I know that, but no matter what, you'll always be mine, my little saru,"

"Hey, that's overly out of line. I can take back whatever I said," said Goku trying to get away from Sanzo.

"Sorry Goku," said Sanzo and holding him ever more closely to him.

"That's more I like it, koi. And you know, you 're always sexy for me," said Goku hoarsely and straddle Sanzo by the waist and hovering above him.

"You too," said Sanzo softly. With that said Goku lean down and close the gap between them with Sanzo making his way down to grasp at his arse. Throughout the night, moans and heated activity can be heard through room 289.

End.

So what do you think? I was thinking of continuing it with a lemon but that idea just kinda flush out of my system. I know it's crappy but I can't help it. But anyway, review please…

-Unknown289-


End file.
